Limão, Mel e Gengibre
by Jor Oli
Summary: Os papéis se invertem, e a saga do limão continua. Que surpresa os aguardam agora?  Continuação de Limão e Mel


**Gengibre, Limão e Mel****  
**Por Jor Oli

* * *

— James, eu **NÃO** estou doente. Eu me recuso a estar doente!

— Não é isso que o _Tangometro _diz. 38,5 Graus!

—Primeiro: É termômetro que se fala; Segundo: Me dê isso aqui!

— _Nananão,_ hoje a senhorita...

— Senhora!

Ele sorriu para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram, e, pelo visto, Lily Evans, a ruiva de olhos verdes, havia conseguido prender a atenção de seu marido, o Moreno de óculos e cabelos arrepiados. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

— Agora... — ela se levantou da cama previamente arrumada pelo moreno, e andou até a porta. Para quê? Para ser pega por James no colo — JAMES!

— A senhori... Digo; a senhora Potter acha mesmo que irá me convencer a não usar o _telehomo _e dizer para dona Ivy Evans que sua filha está com: Dor de cabeça, diarréia...

— Eu não estou com diarréia!

—... Cansaço, dor de garganta, enjôo, mal estar e ainda por cima...

— Não!

— Vomitando. — ele terminou jogando e prendendo-a na cama com um feitiço — Então... Onde eu coloquei o _tebelongo_?

— O nome é **TELEFONE**! Me solta daqui que eu te digo onde ele está! Me solta! Me solta! Me solta! Me solta! Me solta! Me solta! ME SOLTA!

— Ãnh... Não. _Accio telefondo... _— Ele esperou o aparelho em sua mão.

— Telefone!

— Obrigado. _Accio telefone! _— Um aparelho branco voou até sua mão, logo após o agite de sua varinha, o fio do telefone de disco era longo o bastante para se esticar até lá — Tá, agora... É só girar o número... E esperar. Pronto. — Ele aguardou com o telefone frente ao seu rosto, como um espelho.

— Você quer morrer? É no ouvido que se põe! ô anta!

— AH, sim! — Ele ajeitou o aparelho e ouviu uma voz dizer: _"Alô?"_

— Dona Ivy?

_"Oh! James querido! É você?"_

— Sou eu sim, sogrinha.

"_James, Qual o problema?"_

— Como você sabe que tem um problema?

"_Ora, mãe que é mãe sabe, não é? Além do mais, você nunca liga para mim sem algum problema. Não?"_

— Acho que sim... — Ele coçou a cabeça, envergonhado, deveria ligar para ela mais vezes... ou chamá-la pela lareira. Ele estava mais acostumado com o segundo, só que a sogra se assustava toda vez que seu rosto aparecia no fogo que crepitava na lareira — É que a lily ta passando mal, ela ta com...

"_Querido, não precisa dizer mais nada. Faz um chá de gengibre com mel e limão que resolve, __**Ele faz milagres meu filho**__. Com a lily é sempre assim. Ela vai dizer não, mas força ela a beber viu? Agora eu estou meio ocupada aqui fazendo um jantar para o Arnold, mas já, já, eu te ligo de volta. Viu?"_

— Está bem então, Ivy, Beijo. Tchau. — Ele recolocou o telefone no gancho e o repousou no chão, olhou para sua esposa — Gengibre, limão e mel.

— Não!

* * *

— Agora bebe Mulher!

— Não vou! — Ela esperneava e esperneava.

— Lily! Se não por você, por mim vai! Eu não agüento ver você sofrendo deste jeito!

A ruiva olhou para ele, e, com desgosto, tomou a xícara da mão do amado e bebeu o seu conteúdo.

— Arde! — Disse ela com uma cara feia, mas bebeu tudo sem falar mais nada.

— Agora, que você finalmente tomou o chá, é hora do descanso. Durma bem meu amor. — Disse ele saindo do quarto — Ah! — voltou — e obrigado. — Sorriu apagando a luz

* * *

— James! Eu já disse que estou melhor!

— Melhor que nada! Olha pro seu estado querida, você está suando frio! Eu vou fazer um check-up mágico em você de qualquer jeito! — Ele balançou a varinha em um "V" — _Verificus stadus!_

Lily sentiu uma luz fria percorrer o seu corpo em todos os lugares inimagináveis.

— Odeio essa sensação.

Um papel branco apareceu na mão do moreno, que, começou a ler seu conteúdo:

"**Sintomas:**

Dor de cabeça, Sudorese, Dor de barriga, Vomito, diarréia, dor de garganta.

**Proteínas no sangue:**

Abaixo da média.

**Vitaminas:**

Insuficientes para sustento

**Variações:**

Hormônio hCG foi encontrado.

**Diagnóstico:**

Gravidez e Influeza

**Progresso da Enfermidade:**

Há 3 dias com o vírus da Influenza no corpo

**Tratamento da Enfermidade**:

Repouso por um dia bebendo bastante água. Melhora garantida pela quantidade vírus englobada por glóbulos brancos.

**Progresso da Gravidez:**

4ª semana

**Tratamento para Gravidez**:

Complexos vitamínicos e pré-natal"

— Lily... — Ele sentou-se na cama, perto da ruiva

— O quê? Fala logo vai! Diz que eu estou com câncer! Com um aneurisma no cérebro! Com...

— Lily!

— Vitiligo! Com alguma hemorragia interna...

—Lily, amor! Deixa disso?

— Mas o que é então?

— Você está Grávida, mulher! Com um pouquinho de gripe, claro, mas aqui diz que amanhã você já está melhor.

— Grávida! Só podia! Eu vou morrer... Oh não, já vejo uma luz que veio me bus...

— ...

— Espera aí? Grávida?

— É! Grá... — O telefone tocou na mesinha, ele atendeu e disse "_Laô_?"

"_Não é _laô_ James, é alô! E como é que está minha filhinha? Aquele chá fez milagres?"_

James olhou para Lily que escutava a conversa ao seu lado. Viu o medo nos olhos dela, ele, então subentendeu que ela achava que ele não havia gostado da notícia. "como pode..." Pensou com seus botões, abriu um sorriso tão largo quanto Londres para expressar sua felicidade, mas a verdade era que nenhum sorriso seria grande o suficiente. Então, a única resposta que pode dar foi:

— Com certeza. — Ele abraçou Lily que beijou sua testa, agora, não seriam só James e Lily Potter. — Se for menino o nome vai ser Estrogildo!

— Há! Tá bom! De jeito nenhum! Vai ser Harry. — Iam ser Lily, James e... — Harry James Potter.

"_Alô? Alôôô?"_

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pequenos leitores! Como estão? Bem, espero. Mais uma da série Limão xD a próxima finaliza a trilogia... eu acho. Super limão ainda não está escrita, mas começarei a escrevê-la depois do dia 11, pois meu TCC tá chegando T-T, mas vamos ver se ela não aparece por aí, né?

Bjks,

JOR OLI


End file.
